People commonly form an electrical connection by inserting the metal blades or prongs of a plug into a matching socket or receptacle. However, sometimes a person may not fully insert the plug into the receptacle. Thus, even though the prongs of the plug may be inserted far enough into the receptacle to form an electrical connection, the prongs may remain partly exposed. In other cases, the plug may be unintentionally partially pulled out of the receptacle. When the plug is not fully inserted or is partially pulled out of the receptacle, the exposed prongs of the plug may present a shock or fire hazard. For example, should a person or object accidentally contact the exposed prongs, electric current may pass into the person or object. Further, prolonged contact with the exposed prongs may result in a fire. In addition, if the plug is unintentionally pulled entirely out of the receptacle, the electrical connection is severed, which can have its own undesirable consequences.